Lucian
Lucian is the secondary antagonist of the 2016 Marvel Cinematic Universe movie Doctor Strange. He is a dark, corrupted and highly skilled warrior and sorcerer, former member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts and Kaecilius' second-in-command He is portrayed by actor and martial artist Scott Adkins, who also portrayed Hector in The Expendables 2. ''Marvel's Doctor Strange'' Early Life with Kaecilius and Destroying the Sanctums Lucian was a practitioner of the mystic arts who fell into line with Kaecilius' scheme to bring the world into the sway of the Dark Dimension, ruled by Dormammu. He battled alongside Kaecilius at various encounters with the Masters of the Mystic Arts, led by The Ancient One as they systematically worked together to bring about the great downfall of three Sanctums which actually protecting from Dormammu. Confronting Strange and Killing Daniel Drumm Lucian, Kaecilius and another Zealots firstly destroyed the London Sanctum and then moved on to the New York Sanctum where its master; Daniel Drumm shortly blocked their trail of demolition. They were momentarily distracted with the act of killing Drumm by the arrival of the new Mystic Arts Master; Dr. Stephen Strange. However, Strange wasn't match for the trio, but they were delayed in their purpose of destroying the place during the pursuit of him when he ran. Lucian himself confronted Strange nearby some dimensional gateways, but rather than fight, Strange lured him through one of the doors where he was transported to a distant jungle. Another Fight with Mister Doctor Lucian had returned to the Sanctum briefly only to find Strange interrogating Kaecilius who previously had been shackled in a full body of metal restraint. The pair fought each other and Lucian scored with a grievous injury by stabbing Strange in the chest. But, once again the student eluded him with conjuring a portal to the General Metro Hospital ,where he worked before his accident whilst he left the Cloak of Levitation to duel with Lucian in the Sanctum. Unable in extracting himself from the grasp of the cape, Lucian had released his astral form to follow after Strange through the portal and then continued to fight him in the Astral Dimension. The pair were almost evenly matched until Strange's physical body was jolted with a defibrillator, resulting him in an intense burst of energy in the Astral Plane. Death At the end, Strange channeled a second much more powerful jolt into Lucian's astral form, ultimately killing him. Powers and Abilities As both warrior and sorcerer, Lucian had various of powers and abilities, such as: Powers * 'Superhuman Strength: '''Lucian, as Kaecilius and the other Zealots is extremely superhumanly strong by physical examination. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''Lucian had almost immense inhuman endurance before attacks, especially when matching with Strange. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Lucian was very fast, as he ran after Strange, he could be able to catch him. * '''Superhuman Agility: '''Scott Adkins, Lucian's actor, is an extremely strong martial artist with such great and fast agility, which proving that the character has it too. * '''Superhuman Leaps: '''Lucian, as Kaecilius and the others was able to superhumanly jump at very high and amazing heights. * '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''Besides of amazing superhuman physical attributes, Lucian had really amazing reflexes and so does Kaecilius himself. Abilities * '''Reality Warping: '''Lucian, Kaecilius and as many other Zealots ,he had the ability to bend the reality itself to his own will. * '''Teleportation: '''Thanks to the Sling Ring, Lucian could transfer himself from one place to another. * '''Astral Form Transformation: '''As he fought Strange's Cloak of Levitation, he managed to do a spell in which he could release his astral form out of his physical body and to keep fighting Strange as he was in the hospital. * '''Master Martial Artist: '''Both Lucian and both its actor Scott Adkins are accomplished martial artist combining advanced martial arts skills with mystical knowledge which making him an equal and formidable opponent in a combat. * '''Swordsmanship: '''Lucian was a highly skilled swordsman, he was able to pull out his Zealot sword and fight with it whenever he wanted. Relationships Allies * Dormammu - Master Zealots * Kaecilius † - Leader and Co-Master Enemies * Masters of the Mystic Arts ** Ancient One † - Former Mentor ** Daniel Drumm † * Wong - Attempted Victim * Stephen Strange - Killer Equipment * '''Sling Ring: '''A powerful mystical ring-like object which allowing its user to teleport himself from one place to one another through creating large fiery energetic portal gates. '''Space Shard: '''Mystically formed blades that used by the Zealots. Trivia *He shares the same name as the Lycan leader Lucian from the ''Underworld film franchise. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Supervillains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live-Action Category:Villains By Film Category:Comic book villains Category:Deceased villains